


Everybody Does It

by PORNY ONE SHOTS (o0kaymawn0o)



Series: A Whole Lotta Fucking [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Porn, dean is an awesome big brother, embarrassed!Sam, find out why, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0kaymawn0o/pseuds/PORNY%20ONE%20SHOTS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything had been perfect. It seems like they really needed this after all the horrible stuff going on lately. And then. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Does It

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why this came in to my head. I just thought it would be cute. XD

"Fuck. . . Dean, oh God. I'm gonna come," Sam pants out, meeting Dean's thrusts, angling his hips in just the right way to earn that prostate stimulation this has all been building up to. Dean has his hands firmly planted on either side of Sam's shoulders, pressing down into him with each lowering of his hips, getting a full abdominal workout. Sam bites his lip, arching up as Dean kisses and bites the expanse of his chest, lathing over twin nubs in time with his gyrations into Sam's willing form. 

"Do it, baby boy. Come on. I wanna see your pretty cock shoot all over you," Dean encourages, amping up the pace that little bit extra, extending the power behind his thrusts beyond their natural capacity, knocking the headboard against the wall.  

Sam calls his brothers' name as he releases stream after stream of come, Dean's tongue subconsciously running over a plump lip at the sight of Sam's cock engorging, then releasing, fattening once again, and then spilling another load of come onto himself. 

Dean's eyes squeeze shut as Sam's channel grips him snugly, bearing down for all its worth on Dean's swollen cock, the older man pushing through the temporary  resistance for a couple of more beats before he follows Sam into bliss, head pillowing in the crook of Sam's neck as he gently thrusts through his orgasm. 

They're both panting for breath as they come down from their post-orgasmic high, Dean lazily peppering kisses over Sam's sweaty skin, not yet ready to discharge himself from Sam's warm cavity. 

Eventually, he has to, and he eases himself out, stroking Sam's abdomen as he does so, swallowing Sam's slight hiss with his mouth, tongues tangling in the centre.

Once Dean is free, they make out lazily, Dean's hands stroking over actively heated skin, thinking that he could probably go another round before long, as they haven't been able to be this way for a while. 

Just as he's contemplating giving Sam a blowjob to ensure pliability when he initiates another go at it, a plan for Sam to take a turn on top this time, wanting to see his cock disappearing inside Sam's remorseless tight heat, figuring that he did a good enough job to earn the right to lay back and enjoy the ride, a wet sound filters through the air, and immediately permeates the room, causing Dean's nose to scrunch up. 

"Did you just?. . ." Dean tries to ask, noticing that Sam has gone completely red and is currently hiding his face, looking a little like a man child in this situation right now, rosy cheeks in full bloom, features shielded from the world. 

Ignoring the smell, Dean pries Sam's hands away from his face. "Excuse you," he jokes with a small laugh, hoping that if Sam realizes he's not bothered by it, he'll stop playing peekaboo. 

Instead, Sam throws Dean off the bed as he rolls over to bury his head in the pillow, anxiety riddled on his skin. Dean will huff about being unceremoniously catapulted out of his own bed later. Right now, he needs to make sure that Sam understands Dean doesn't care that he farted. So what, right? Everyone farts. 

"Sammy, you farted. It's not a big deal. Honest," Dean tries to convince the younger man, leaning butt-ass naked over the bed, placing his hand on Sam's back. Sam flinches, grumbling for Dean to just go away into the pillow. 

Dean sighs, rolling his eyes. "Look, I'm honestly surprised this didn't happen sooner. For God sake, Sam. It's an ass. Shit comes out of there, and so does gas. It's natural." 

"It's embarrassing," Sam mutters, lifting his head and glaring at Dean. "I ruined the moment." 

"No, you didn't. It's okay."

Sam huffs. "It's gross, Dean." 

Holding up his hands in a placating gesture, Dean says, "I'm not encouraging you to start gassing the Alphabet or something. It's not pretty, no. But it's natural, and it doesn't make me think any less of you. If you were a top and I were a bottom, would you be disgusted with me and kick me out of bed for letting one rip after having something huge up there?" Dean interrogates, unease at the thought of that scenario clear on his face. 

Sam thinks about that. "No, I guess I'd be saying the same thing as you." 

"Exactly. There's nothing you could have done, baby boy. I still want to tap your ass, even if it wants to have a conversation with me," Dean jests, grinning like a fool. 

Sam rolls his eyes so hard he resembles a zombie. "You should write comedy. Really."

"I guess another round is out of the question?" 

Exasperated, Sam twists to face the other way. "It's so far out of the question, the universe doesn't even cover it." 

"Hey, Sammy?"

Turning back over to face his brother, Sam offers his best bitch-face. "What?"

"Pull my finger?" Dean requests, offering his index. 

Sam sends him a you're-kidding-right face, sighing insufferably, about to tell Dean to shove it, however his big brother apparently has other ideas.

"Too late," Dean states, letting out a loud fart, and sighing blissfully afterwards. "Yeah, you smell that? That's a fart right there."

"You're disgusting," Sam comments, wrinkling his nose and pulling up the covers to shield himself from wave of methane. 

"But you still want me, right?" 

Sam nods his head, feeling better about the whole thing already. "Not right now, I don't. But maybe later."

"That's good enough for me, Sammy. We can get all the gas out of our systems first, then you're gonna ride my cock like the Stallion you are," Dean agrees with a wink, climbing back on the bed. 

"What if I fart again?" 

Dean smacks his lips together. "Then I won't put it in your mouth afterwards. Sound good?"

"You're a pig," Sam replies, shoulder checking him. 

"So? You still love me, that's all that matters."

They state into each other's eyes for a moment, getting almost lost in the mirrored emotions. "Yeah, I do. God knows why, but I do."

"'s 'cause I'm awesome." 

"Debatable, Dean." 

"Bitch."

"Jerk." 


End file.
